Mr Solo
by SayaLee
Summary: America launches his first solo attack on the Axis Powers, only the thing was only Japan was there both Italy and Germany were gone. Japan, alone, on the beach, just begging to be attacked. Everything is fine, until things take a turn for the worst.


**This is my first AmericaxJapan story so please leave a comment about what you think about the story!**

* * *

On this night America was going to attack the Axis Powers on his own tonight, he was a hero after all so he could handle it. America makes his move.

America is boldly laughing and making his move through the woods around the small crescent opening on the island that Allies usually surrounded but, the one that usually does anything was China, who wasn't here this time. America wasn't quite sure what to do, but being America I would do it anyway. He was at the edge of the forest.

" HA! Listen to me in my total hero voice-…" America saw that Italy and Germany wasn't there, only Japan, who was laying next to the fire sleeping propped up on his elbow. _Why is he by himself?_ he thought to him self. America grabs a stick next to his feet and made his decent down from the top of the plateau to the ground below.

He -being a creeper- creeped up from behind the sleeping Japan.

"Haha! Now I have you Japan!" America yelled as he smacked Japan in the arm.

"Kyak!" a startled Japan yelled as he rolled on to his back.

America blushed when Japan rolled onto his back to see who his attacker was. The sight of Japan with startled eyes, yet sleep looking. You could that Japan just went swimming because he still had wet hair and he was shirtless. He could clearly see the definition of Japan's slight muscular build. He couldn't help but stare at the body on the ground.

Japan saw that America was staring at him so he said, "What are you staring at America?"

America was snapped out of his trance when he saw Japan sitting up.

"I - err - um," America couldn't find the words to say.

Japan started reaching for his sword but America tackled Japan, pinning Japan's hands above his head in the sand while America was sitting on top of him. Japan stared up wide eyed and America blushed a slight red. Staring at Japan, America slowly leaned forward without realizing it and not breaking eye contact. America stopped when he felt their noses touch. Japan finally spoke up.

"A-America, w-what are y-you doing?" Japan asked softly while blushing from the closeness of their faces.

America stared back and said, " I d-don't know," America then remembered the celebration party France threw for his first solo attack on the Axis Powers. He must have put drugs in it or something but he wasn't able to think straight.

America started to breath a little more heavily and his heart beat a little faster. Then, once again he leaned forward, but didn't stop leaning until his lips met with the one of the boy underneath him. Japan's eyes widened and mumbled 'America'. America took no response to the boy's complaints.

America started kissing Japan a little bit harder than a moment ago. Japan couldn't help but give a slight moan, but after that little sound escaped Japan turned a bright red and America kissed with more passion. America started to feel strange, not in a good way though.

America sat up, breaking the kiss. "J-Japan?" America panted.

Japan looked up with clouded eyes, "Yes America?"

"I-I don't f-feel to-" America fell over on to his side.

Japan sat up surprised. _Oh dear, he's passed out._ Japan chuckled to himself, but laid America's head in his lap for support. _So he was drugged the entire time._ For some reason he felt a little sad at this thought, but as quickly as it came he pushed it out of his head.

America slowly opened his eyes to find him self on a bed on the floor. _Where am I?_ Japan the walked in.

"Oh, I see your awake?" Japan said to America.

"Oh, uhh, yeah how long was I asleep?" America asked.

"About a week," Japan said simply.

America tried to stand up but couldn't so he ended up falling on Japan. " S-sorry J-Japan," America apologized.

"It's okay America," Japan said while putting a hand to America's face.

America blushed but didn't pull away.

"But-," America was cut off by Japan's lips on his.

"Like I said America, it's okay." Japan said as he kissed America once again, only America kissed back. Japan was happy and so was America.

* * *

**_There you have it~! So like it or Hate it? Want to kill me for making this story or tackle me because you adore it? Please tell me by leaving a comment on what you think about it! :D_**

**_~SayaLee :D_**


End file.
